Two Dragons
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Shortly after the Burning Plains, the Varden is having a celebration. But during the festivities, a stranger enters and delivers a dragon egg to Eragon. Unfortunately for Eragon, it hatches for him. But there is more than meets the eye to this stranger...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: This is basically a test to see if this would work. This takes place after the burning plains.

_Eragon, you missed a spot. _Saphira pointed out as she noticed a patch of dirt wedged just below the spot where he neck met her body.

Eragon had been working for several hours on the task of cleaning his dragon's scales. There was to be a formal banquet in honor of the varden's victory at the Burning Plains and Saphira insisted that he clean her scales due to the fact that they had been covered in a light layer of dirt for several days following the battle. "Saphira, don't worry, we have plenty of time to get there before the dinner starts. Why are you so picky about how you look?" Eragon said as he quickly washed the filth from the dragon's chest.

_Tonight will be the first night everyone will be me up close. I don't want to be dirty. Besides, you make it feel more like a massage then a bath. _Saphira hummed.

At these words, Eragon's cheeks turned red and he got to his feet and gave this dragon an awkward look. "Does it now?"

_Yes it does. Now, take off your shirt._

This made Eragon raise his eyebrows. "Why?" He asked, now somewhat confused at her actions.

_You smell worse than an Urgal. I don't think Nasuada will be happy if you reek when you sit next to her._

"I don't smell that bad!"

_Well then, you leave me no choice. I won't be embarrassed by your stench._

Before he had time to react, Saphira had knocked him to the ground and pulled the clothes off his body. _Saphira! _Eragon cried. But it was too late. The sapphire blue dragon bit down on the back of his neck and lifted him into the air. Despite his struggles, Saphira tossed him into the small pond neck to them and began to scrub his back with the rough scales on her claw.

_Saphira, stop! Fine, I'll bathe if you release me! _Her rider cried in desperation as he was held under the water. Satisfied with his answer, Saphira released him and allowed Eragon to wash himself. _I hate it when you do that!_

_Well, it was necessary. _

After a few minutes of cleaning himself, Eragon exited the water and dried off before grabbing his clothes and putting them on.

_Let's go little one. _Saphira said as she squatted down, allowing Eragon to climb onto her back.

As soon Eragon buckled himself into her saddle, Saphira launched herself into the sky and flew towards King Orrin's castle without haste. It only took minutes for the sapphire dragon to be spotted by a group of people standing outside a large building just outside the fort's wall. Saphira landed with a thud and Eragon dismounted. Before he was able to walk a few feet, he was approached by a middle aged man who looked greatly distressed.

"Lord Shadeslayer, you are late! Lady Nasuada is very distressed. Everyone is already inside!" The bearded man exclaimed worriedly.

"What!" Eragon cried. "I thought the celebration was supposed to start hours from now!"

"They changed the time! You weren't here so we couldn't inform you!"

Behind them, a door large enough for Saphira to fit in opened and Eragon rushed inside followed closely by Saphira.

As soon as they entered, all of the noise in the grand room ceased and all eyes were fixed on the pair.

_Eragon, let's go. Nasuada looks upset._

Knowing that she was right, Eragon walked forward through the long enclosure and took a seat at a large table where there was a seat open at the end of it. Next to the place where he sat, there was a large dragon-sized mat for Saphira.

"It's about time." Nasuada said rather rudely.

"Sorry m'lady. Saphira and I were…"

"I don't care. Just have a seat."

Without questioning her, Eragon sat down and Saphira stretched out next to him. As soon as they were seated, Nasuada stood up and took a few minutes to introduce the generals next to her.

Suddenly, the door at the end of the large room banged open and a raggedly dressed man burst through and nearly collapsed on the floor. He was holding something wrapped in a cloak. "I NEED TO SEE THE RIDER!!" He yelled, starting for the table at the end of the hallway. He fell down about halfway there.

Eragon quickly stood up and ran down to where the man had fallen and helped him to his feet. "What is it? Why do you need to see me?"

"Take this…" The young man then collapsed and feinted, his package rolling out of his arms.

Carefully, Eragon lifted up the oval shaped cloth and called for healers to revive the man. Upon unraveling the cloth, Eragon gasped. Not letting anyone else see it, he ran up to Saphira and showed her the emerald green dragon egg.

_Eragon! The last egg!_

Quickly, Nasuada walked over to Eragon and saw what he was holding. She too gasped. Eragon then unwrapped the egg and hid it under Saphira's wing. But before he could release it, the egg began to wobble and a crack appeared on its flawless surface.

Author's Note: Well, what did you think? All reviews and flames will be read and if you ask a question, responded to. So PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
